My Night's Sky
by Saucetonia
Summary: Sometimes when you see someone you like, and you create an opinion about said someone, maybe their opinion about theirself isn't the same at all.


**I'm always thinking about stories in my head, about a bunch of characters that I've imagined, so I decided to turn one into a story maybe. I'm posting this first chapter to see reactions first, and if I think people would enjoy more, then I will continue to write for it. However it seems pretty similar to many stories already, so I'm not sure. Anyway, enjoy! Criticism encouraged!**

_"What a runt."_

_"__Isn't it nap time for the toddler?"_

_"__Go back to elementary school." I was being pelted with insults as if I were in a boxing match. When I would juke left, they would punch left, and when I juked right, they punched right. There was no way to get away from them._

_"__Please, go away." I begged as I tried to avoid them, but no matter, because they continued to pursue me with no sights of giving in._

_"__Baby wants us to stop?"_

_"__Maybe she just needs a bottle?" The crowd roared with laughter as I felt myself getting smaller and smaller, trying to hide myself, although I was in the open._

_"__H-Hey guys!" I heard from behind the crowd. His voice was strong, but calm as well, even with his hesitation. His voice as graceful as it was, was enough to catch the attention of the pokemon that had been insulting me, and caused the crowd to turn around to see where it had come from. I tried to look through the mass of men, but it was of no use, there was no way to see around the larger pokemon around me._

_"__Hey man!" One returned to him. "Whats up?" The mystery pokemon seemed to have distracted the group, so I started to inch my way backwards, in hopes that they wouldn't notice me._

_"__Where do you think your going?" A Diggersby called out, quickly pinning my tails to the ground. I looked up horrified, as the crowds attention had caught back onto me. I cringed and hugged the ground, hoping it would save me from the beating I would soon receive. Then again, I heard the mystery voice, however instead of being hidden by the crowd, he had placed himself between me, and the group of pokemon. His fur was a beauty, a short and shiny coat of pure black. Radiating from his ears, arms, legs, tail and forehead, were alluring, with a bold blue color. Looking at him was like looking up at the night sky and gazing at the stars far out in a forest. When I saw his eyes I just melted right where I was. Pure gold. You could get lost in them for hours if you let yourself. He looked at me with empathy and turned to the crowd of pokemon._

_"__Why don't we give her a break guys."_

_They looked at him confused and a few chuckled at the statement._

_"__Why should we? She can't stop us." One said,_

_"__Yeah, why are you defending her?" Stated another,_

_"__Well..." The Umbreon started "We all know how Trevenant felt when he was the last in your group to evolve." The group laughed and turned to him._

_"__I know, he was such a tiny thing before."_

_"__You didn't even have arms"_

_Soon the insults had turned from me, to the Trevenant as jokes rather than insults. The Umbreon nudged me, and I noticed that the Diggersby had released my quite a while ago, however I was more distracted by the appearance of my hero. He moved his head, signaling me to go before they would turn back to me again. I hesitantly got up and made my escape. When I had gotten enough distance I looked back and the crowd had now dispersed. I sighed with relief and sat down to catch my breath. I began to groom my orange fur which had gotten rustled up when I was pinned to the floor._

_"__Are you alright?" I jumped and looked over at first in fear, but then in delight to see the night sky, in the middle of the day. I hadn't noticed him approach me, I guess I had been too busy trying to recollect my thoughts. _

_"__Yeah I'm fine, I'm kind of used to being picked on." I shrugged, trying to act cool, but I was really nervous on the inside, just the presence of him being there was enough to make me shiver like I was on the top of Mt. Coronet._

_"__Well thats good, I hate seeing larger pokemon pick on helpless ones…" He said, quickly he jumped back, "WAIT I didn't mean it like that I meant that… when a group of larger pokemon pick on smaller ones…" He hung his head in defeat and sighed. "This is why I don't socialize much." He chuckled and I did as well along with him._

_"__I get what your trying to say, it's really mean." I responded. I had to keep looking at the ground, and attempting not to make eye contact, any at all would cause me to get lost in his eyes, and stun me._

_"__What?" He questioned._

_"__It's really mean for larger pokemon to pick on me." I elaborated._

_"__Oh! I see now, Arceus I need a nap, I can't follow anything today." He sighed and started to turn to leave._

_"__Wait!" I called out,_

_"__Hm?"_

_"__Whats your name?" I asked. If I was going to have a hero, I needed to have his name at least._

_"__Oh right, apologies, you can call me Chebiro." He chuckled with a smile. He made a movement, implying he was asking me my name as well._

_"__I'm Skye."_

**"****SKYE"**

"Huh?" I closed my eyes and shook my head back and forth rapidly, to try to take myself back to reality.

"You dazed off again." It was lunch time, and we were eating outside, however Chebiro was sitting in sight, and as soon as I had noticed, my mind became a broken record, and would repeat the moment of my life over and over again. I sighed and turned to my avian friend, a Togekiss, named Clementine.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it, he's just too cute." I told her. She rolled her eyes like she always does.

"I mean, I can see where you're coming from, he is shiny and all, but I think you are over thinking him standing up for you, when it happened two years ago. I mean you're evolved now compared to then." She was right, it was quite some time ago, yet I can still remember it almost perfectly, that has to mean something right?

"I know, but he still is really kind, enough so that he's stand up for me in front of a crowd of pokemon." I smiled at the thought of him saving me again…

_"What a runt."  
_

_"__Isn't it nap time for the toddler?"_

_"__Go back to elem..._

"SKYE SERIOUSLY!" I heard snapping out of my daydream once again. I layed on my back in defeat, letting my tails spread out all over the ground.

"I need help." I said groaning.

"Believe me…" Clem started, growing a smile as she spoke, "You've needed 'help' longer than you've known him." I put on a fake frown and looked at her, trying not to laugh myself.

"Seriously, how do I stop thinking about him."

"I don't know, ask someone who knows more about love than I do." When I fully registered what she had said, I just became confused,

"Your a togekiss… how don't you know about love?" She shrugged.

"I mean, I haven't really been interested in anyone yet I guess." She replied, as if it were nothing.

"Really? No one?" I began to sit up to begin to actually think about what I'm saying.

"I… never mind." She began to shy away from her sentence.

"Wait tell me." I asked intrigued.

"You'd just get mad If I said it."

"I won't! I swear!" You can't just start something and not finish it! It's just painful to have to think of what they would possibly say.

"Uh… I don't… I don't believe in love."

"Oh come on, really?"

"Yeah, I just don't see how love is real."

"Wow." I began to think. Imagine a world, where there wasn't love, just interacting with others. That's a world I wouldn't want to live in. I tried really hard to imagine where if I looked and my crush, I wouldn't see anything. As hard as I tried, I just couldn't. I looked to her and felt some sorrow for her. I pulled her into me with my tails and wrapped my forearms around her. I felt her tense up really tightly.

"I'm so sorry for you."

"One, I'm fine, and two stop hugging me." She breathed out, I could feel the discomfort in her voice. When I let go, she hoped over a little, and she stretched her wings, showing off her eight foot wingspan. I was about to speak again, when I heard the sound of chimecho bells, ringing in the distance. That was the signal to start heading back to school.

"We better head back." She mumbled, and we started back to our classes.


End file.
